


Lara and the Werewolf

by Heanee



Series: Lara and the Werewolf [1]
Category: Tomb Raider & Related Fandoms, Tomb Raider (Video Game)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Consensual, F/M, Female Protagonist, Friendship/Love, Knotting, Other, Werewolf Sex, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:59:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9795263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heanee/pseuds/Heanee
Summary: While running from Vladimir's men Lara frees a werewolf who she then escapes with.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction takes place in the reimagined events of Tomb Raider (2013) and depicts the growing relationship and consensual sex between Lara and a Werewolf. However I accidently wrote way more introductory material/exposition than I planned. If you just want the sex, skip to Ch. 4. A big thanks to Anonymouse for editing this!

Ch. 1 - Unlikely Ally

“How many of these guys are there?” Lara whispers to no one as she carefully scouts around where she fell through the weakened floor. Fortunately the noises of the burning building and fighting above masked the sound of her falling into these open ceilinged caves. So, despite, being on high alert, the men on guard don’t notice her looking out from behind a stack of supply crates. Lara sits down, reaches for her radio with shaky hands, turns the volume down and presses the talk button. “Roth? What do I do?” her voice quiet and quivering. “Please, Roth. I need you.” There is no response but static and silence. She swallows and closes her eyes. “I need to get out of here.”

Lara moves to take a more thorough look at her surroundings. There are a couple of cages built into cave walls, in the center of the room is a fire in a large stone basin which provides the light. The several scavengers gathering up equipment - flashlights, jackets, rope - but at least she doesn’t see any firearms on them. Staying crouched, she begins to creep as quietly as she can around the men.

Successfully she sneaks around a portion of the perimeter of the cave. But the shadows from the fire leave the all but the entrance of the cages plunged in darkness and Lara doesn’t notice that the cages hold several wolves. One lunges against the door and barks at her as she gets close, with eyes full of hate and the snap of its jaw, its sharp teeth glinting in the firelight. The amatuer archeologist startles and jumps away from the wall, she feels her gut drop upon noticing all the men looking at her.  _ No! _ she screams in her head. Scanning the room quickly she sees that entrance is still unguarded. She tries to run for the entrance; sprinting past boxes while keeping alongside the cavern walls, staying as far from these men as she can. The scavengers mobilize quick enough and before she can make it halfway there a vicious looking man has blocked the entrance and the rest are circling around. Knowing that there is no other way out of this she draws the gun she took from Vladimir and fires at the man in the entrance.

The pistol misfires and jams. Dread fills her as she stops running, Lara drops the useless weapon and, with her back to the wall, begins retreating from her assailants. Having no other effective weapon she grabs her climbing pick. They speak amongst themselves in Russian as they slowly close in on her. The front two draw knives; one motions to her breasts with the blade and says something in Russian, causing the other to laugh, in both of their eyes is an unmistakable look. Too quickly she feels the cave wall against her back, having run out of room to retreat she begins to sidle along the wall becoming more afraid. The men laugh and start to surround her. Lara hears the growl of a wolf beside her and quickly glances over, she sees a door to one of the cages. The flickering light of the fire illuminates the outline of the large beast. She prays to herself  _ oh God, please let it be mad at them _ and swiftly swings the pick at and breaks the rusted pin securing the barred door. The scavengers react too slowly to stop her. Lara opens it pulling the door all the way around and in front of herself like a hole-filled shield while closing her eyes.

She hears the panicked cries of the assailants and a deep, loud growl. Lara opens her eyes in time to see the figure of a huge misshapen wolf bound out of the doored cave and leap at the nearest man. It’s forepaws - large, even for its size, furred and end in sharp claws yet are shaped like a human’s - rake at the man’s neck and chest opening up large gashes from which blood begins to pour. The archeologist watches in complete shock as some of the men run away and the rest descend upon the beast wielding knives. The creature is a blur of furred limbs and snarls as it lashes out with the ferocity of a cornered animal, dealing out blows more devastating than it receives. A few moments later only it is left standing.

Looking up at it from behind the barred door where she is balled up, eyes wide. It stands there unmoving for a moment taking deep heavy breaths. The creature turns around and faces Lara looking down at her while catching its breath. Realizing it isn’t hostile she gets up slowly, pushing the door away from her, allowing it to swing back around. Now that there isn’t immediate danger she takes a moment to look over this beast. She has no better way to describe it than as a werewolf. Lara, under normal circumstances, would doubt that this is real but seeing it now and what it had just done left little room for that. The werewolf is large, and even with its hunched over posture her head is still just below its shoulders. Its arms are long allowing it to run on all fours with its digitigrade rear legs - as it had when it sprinted out of the cage. It is also quite broad-shouldered and muscular which leads to Lara unconsciously thinking of it as a male. Looking up at his lupine face she sees him looking down at her, ears forward with appraising eyes.

“Uh… th-thanks.” she says faltering at first, her thoughts reeling after all that has happened. She takes a deep breath. “A-are you alright?” Lara asks. His eyes widen slightly then soften as he nods and shows her his arms and chest. She takes a look at the wounds, they are not that bad but she knows that if the scavengers had been using anything more deadly than knives (and they if they weren’t surprised) the werewolf would probably be dead. “Okay, good,” she pauses for a while and looks around. She picks up one of the dead men's knives and a pack. “We need to get out of here quickly before anyone comes back.” The werewolf stands there, not moving, head turned slightly sideways while looking at Lara. “Let’s go!” she says and motions for him to follow and he does swiftly.

Together they proceed to escape the caves below the scavenger’s “town” which is burning up on the hill above, lighting the night. There are the sounds of screams and the occasional gunshot from up above. Lara looks up at the scene and her eyes grow misty.  _ Roth, Sam, everyone… I hope you are all safe _ , she thinks to herself then clenches her teeth and presses on. In a while the sounds of the mayhem are left behind. Near a stream she stops and looks to the werewolf. 

“We should be safe now,” Lara says with a sigh. “I’m going to find my camp, you’re free to do what you want.” He just stares at her. “Be careful” she says and begins to follow the stream up to where her camp should be. She stops when she hears him follow after her. “You’re free, you can do what you want,” she explains. He nods, looking at her. “You want to come with me?” Lara asks, voice quizzical. He nods again in response, hunched slightly more, ears low on his head. “My camp’s this way, then” she keeps walking up stream to her camp.

Not too long after that they arrive under the outcropping where Lara’s Camp is. She sets down the pack and other things she was carrying and sits up against the stone wall. She closes her eyes and breathes deeply, just sitting there. Lara doesn’t stir until she hears the werewolf move to awkwardly sit next to her at which point she looks at him. He opens his mouth and with a deep voice - that struggles around the words - says “t-a-ank y-ou.”

She sits up and looks at him with wide eyes.

“You can speak?” She blurts in surprise. He looks at her as sheepishly as a wolf can, Lara recovers. “Yeah, you’re welcome. You helped me out too...” A moment later she asks “So, what’s your name?”

The werewolf haltingly says “R-ro-w-an,” trying his best to be clear.

“Rowan?” the brunette questions then, remembering the manners she was taught at home, she introduces herself “I’m Lara.”

She offers her hand to him which he looks at in confusion before slowly reaching for it then completely engulfing it in his overly large paw and shaking it carefully. Rowan looks at their hands the whole while, Lara’s gazes back up at him; the moment drags on awkwardly.

“So, um, why did they have you imprisoned?” She mumbles.

Rowan shrugs.

“You don’t know? Do you know who they are?”

“-e-er-ve k-ween. T-on’-t know m-ore.” The werewolf focuses a great deal on what he says but still clearly struggles.

“Queen? You probably haven’t met her?”

He shakes his head.

“Thought so.” Lara stares down at the ground. “This place keeps getting more and more mysterious.” Glancing back up at him, she spoke again. “Sorry if this is rude or silly, but, uh, do you know what you are? You know, besides a wolfman?”

Rowan shakes his head.

“Were you always like this?”

He shrugs “no-t -ure”

“You don’t remember?”

Shaking his head he concentrates again on speaking “u-’-e to hun-t, c-an’t re-mem-er mu-ch.”

“That’s okay,” Lara offers consolingly.

The conversation dies off and they sit in silence for a while. The adrenaline drains from their bodies and both of them quickly grow tired. Lara offers him a jacket for a blanket and a pack as a pillow, after removing her boots she scooches into the sleeping bag she found when she first arrived on the island, and falls asleep.

Ch. 2 - Working Together

In the morning Lara awakes to find Rowan already up, sitting on a log he must have brought into camp. He looks at her as she gets out of the sleeping bag and as she is putting her boots on her stomach growls. “I’m hungry, are you?” She asks. The werewolf nods. Lara looks over at her bow and near empty quiver but remembers what Rowan said last night. “Rowan, last night you said you used to hunt and since you are part... wolf and all do you think you could catch us something to eat? I’ll make a fire and cook it when you get back.” He nods and heads out of camp.

In his absence Lara busies herself with improving the camp. Setting out to collect wood for both a fire and spit to cook food on, she begins to worry about what has happened to her friends.  _ Where could’ve Sam and Matthias gone? _ she wonders.  _ Did they meet up with Roth and the others? After Rowan gets back I’ll try to radio them. _ The bizarrity of her new companion just now sets in but despite her memories of last night and sending him out this morning she grows doubtful. For the next while she worries that her senses deceived her but roughly an hour later when Rowan returns with the body of a ram all doubt is banished. Using her knife she roughly butchers the carcass, avoiding the torso altogether. She roasts the meat on the spit over the fire. When it’s done they eat, Rowan devouring his portion in great bites while Lara chews more delicately on her own haunch.

After their meal Lara tries the radio again - more static and silence. “Damn it!” she curses, struggling with the urge to hurl the useless device at the cave wall. Once the urge had passed, she sat there in thought for a while. At last she looks over to Rowan. “Let’s look for a way up to higher ground; try to see what’s around here. Maybe the radio will get better reception up there. I used to be able to reach them from here, its antenna must have been damaged when I fell.” Left unsaid were the possibilities that maybe her friends don’t have their radios anymore, or worse. After gathering her things Lara set out to begin scouting the area, Rowan in tow.

The next day, with the camp having been mostly set up, both of them go hunting together. Which proved to be a profitable decision for although Rowan was unable to catch any larger game, Lara managed to kill a few pheasants. Soon afterward they decided to head back to base and as they approached they camp the wolfman stopped and sniffed the air intently. Putting a hand in front of the brunette he starts to lead the way back himself. Once near camp they begin to hear the sounds of an animal nosing around their campsite. As the duo reach the outcropping Rowan ensures that Lara is standing directly behind him before going into camp.

In camp is a lone, mangy wolf eating the ram carcass they left carelessly near the site. Rowan growls at the wolf, trying to scare it off and keep it from Lara. Unfortunately that only draws its ire and the wolf lunges forward at him, its jaws snapping shut on his arm. Despite the immediate attack by the wolf, it is still no match for Rowan’s raw strength and is smacked away off the outcropping. Even with his victory, seeing how he had been wounded, the archeologist rushes up to him, “are you okay?” she asks. “Sit down and let me look at it.” Rowan moves to sit down on the log he had already brought over. Lara cleans it with the water she has on hand, but it’s not too bad. “You knew that it was here, didn’t you?” she questions him. He silently nods his head. “And you protected me?” Again, Rowan nods. Feelings of gratitude fill Lara as she hugs him. “Thank you.”

That evening Lara cooks the pheasants she killed on the spit and gives Rowan his own. After several bites of her own meal she sees that he is struggling with eating the smaller game with his big paws. Having left her pheasant on the roasting stick she leans it up and sits next to Rowan. “Here, let me help you with that,” she offers to him grabbing the roasted bird from his hands. Bit by bit Lara tears off pieces of meat and feeds it to him. The werewolf gently takes the meat from her hands with his teeth before thoroughly licking her hands clean between each piece. For her part, the brunette enjoys the feeling of his long, dextrous tongue lapping at and arounds her fingers. When she is finished feeding him she eats her now cool meal.

This routine goes on for a couple of days: hunting, eating, scouting, sleeping. Sometimes Lara goes and hunts smaller game herself; or they do work on the camp, like making a bed for Rowan. 

Until, one morning Lara notices Rowan sniffing around. At first she thought he was just sniffing around randomly, like she’d seen him do before. It took her a minute to realize he was sniffing  _ her _ things in particular.. She is puzzled at first until she recalls that she hasn’t bathed in several days. She blushes in embarrassment. Lara noticed a while ago that he didn’t smell exactly pleasant but can’t help but think how much worse she must smell to Rowan, being part wolf and all. 

_I need to take a bath, probably wash my clothes and sleeping bag too. Rowan could use one as well_. She thinks to herself. _How do I bring it up?_ _I should probably just say it. Get it over with._

“Alright, stop sniffing my things.” She says aloud, sounding more confident than she is. He quickly pulls away from her sleeping bag, ears flattening back against his head with a guilty look. “I know I smell, so I’m going to take a bath.” Lara puts her sleeping bag in a pack and grabs the toiletry kit that she found in Sam’s pack, “I’ll be back in a bit. You should take one too,” and she leaves for a pool she remembers off of a nearby stream.

Lara arrives by the pool and pauses a moment to take in the scenery. The springy green moss covering the banks, the large trees and shrubs offering privacy and shade, the clean pebbled bed of the clear pool into and out of which flows the stream. She places down her bag and heads to the down current portion of the stream and takes off her boots. Then she starts washing her sleeping bag not caring how wet her clothes get because she’s cleaning them next. After scrubbing it on the smooth stones and wringing it out she hangs it over the branch of a tree.

Walking back over the stream Lara takes off her socks and washes them before peeling off her dirty, stained shirt and pulling it over her head, revealing her breasts. They were firmly held in place by the snugly-fitting sports bra she is wearing, with her small nipples visible through material made transparent by its prior soaking. Also revealed was her narrow waist and smooth, flat stomach marred by a large gash on her left side which has mostly healed. Once her shirt is clean the nubile brunette removes her pants, showing off her wide hips; pantyclad bubble butt; and long, toned legs. As she scrubs her pants her tush gently flexes with her movements. When Lara is done with them she takes off her undergarments. Her breasts, now free from the tight bra, are larger than they seemed, easily the size of large oranges. They are full, jiggling softly with her movements, perky, and capped with small, light pink nipples. Above her snatch is what was is still a neatly groomed bush, it having been only a couple of days since this she was stranded on the island. Finishing up with the laundry Lara takes the toiletry bag and heads into the pool to wash herself.

Knowing that the anticipation is worse than the plunge (and being mostly used to the cool water already) she sets down the toiletry bag, unties her hair and quickly submerges her nude form into the pond. Lara surfaces quickly, breathing hard from the shock and with her long hair (almost black with moisture) clinging to her back; rivulets of water running down her front and over and between her heaving breasts. Lara wades back over to the shore to grab soap and whatnot from the kit and starts to wash herself thoroughly. After finishing with her hair and moving onto scrubbing her curvy body she hears the rustle of bushes and the snap of sticks.

The brunette startles and covers herself with her arms and drops most of the way into the water. Before she can panic fully Rowan steps out into the clearing. Letting out a breath she didn’t know she was holding Lara says to him “thank goodness, it’s just you.” Having recovered from her initial scare she sees that he hasn’t bathed yet and realizes that he has walked in her on doing exactly that. “You were supposed to bathe on your own not with me,” she scolds him. Rowan lowers his head shamefully. Guilt pours over Lara - the fear she felt when she thought it wasn’t him is fresh in her mind. 

She thinks to herself  _ I’d rather him be here in case someone or something else shows up. He’s also part wolf, so it’s not like seeing me naked should matter. _ She calls out to him, standing up but still covering herself with her arms, before he slinks away “It’s okay. You’re here now, so you might as well bathe here too.”   

Rowan, almost bounding, heads into the pond and they bathe more or less together, Lara keeping faced away from him as she continues washing and grooming herself, while Rowan splashes behind her. Her ablutions mostly finished, she turns and sees that her companion is having more than a bit of trouble washing his back and shoulders, which like the rest of him, is quite dirty and somewhat matted.

“Here, let me help,” Lara offers, “and afterwards you can wash my back.” Wading over to him, her breasts swaying hypnotically, she reaches up to place her hands on his shoulders, getting him to sit down in the pool so she can reach them easily. She helps wash his back and shoulders, brushing her fingers through his fur, feeling and appreciating the size of the muscles beneath. Once she’s done, the brunette gets him to return the favour and clean her back with his large beastly hands, further enjoying the reassurance of (semi-)human contact and his strength. Now clean, they get out of the pool and wait for themselves to dry off.

The werewolf starts by shaking himself out next to Lara (much to her dismay). Due to her growing comfort around Rowan, she sits on a larger rock near the stream and stretches out her beautiful, nude form on the stone, enjoying the sun. Thankfully the day is warm and bright so clothes, skin and fur dry quick enough. After Lara dresses and gathers that she brought the duo head back to camp, eat a quick meal and turn in for the night.

Ch. 3 - Moving Forward

Newly renewed and invigorated Lara decides it’s time to scout further, looking for a better place to try and contact her friends from. Knowing that they will be out late she leaves a smaller fire going with coal they found by a river so they wouldn’t have to start one when they get back. Hiking farther and taking the time to climb up to higher ground the two venture out well into the afternoon. Eventually they crest a hill and can see more of the island unfold out beneath them.  _ Strange,  _ she thinks, _ I wouldn’t have imagined there to be so much development here.  _ Before her, in the island interior, seemed to be several ruins or settlements, but of greatest interest to Lara is what appears to be a broadcasting tower.  _ If I want to contact my friends or a rescue team, that is where I’ll have to go. _ Though not the most experienced, she still knows that it would take more than a day to make it there, and they’d pass by one of those settlements below. On the way back she looks for a spot to make camp in for when they come back this way with more supplies, finding a cozy cave near a mountain spring.

They make it back to camp shortly after nightfall only to find it trashed and all the left behind supplies wrecked or taken. 

“Fuck!” Lara swears. “How could I’ve been so stupid?!” She punches the nearby outcropping wall. “Of course they’d keep looking for us!” The archaeologist begins looking through the scrap left behind. Rowan just watches as she scrambles around not knowing what to do. “All our supplies! We needed those to get to my friends…” The tough front she was putting up begins to finally crack, and she falls to her knees, starting to sob. Putting her hands in her head she cries “It’s not fair…” Not several sobbing breaths later Rowan picks her up (pack and all) easily and hugs her into his large, strong chest; just holding her there until she calms down. 

“We should get out of here,” she says eventually, looking up into his concerned eyes. “They’ll probably come back.”

The two start back up the mountain, not knowing of any other suitable campsites, and to take advantage of this situation by making some progress. By the time they make it back there it’s nearing morning. Exhausted from the day’s travel they both crawl into the cave, taking their packs off, and try to sleep. Without a sleeping bag, or even a mat to sleep on, Lara finds that the rocky cave floor leeches the heat out of her (and is very uncomfortably) and is soon shivering. Cold, hungry and emotionally drained, she begins to cry again, just softer this time. It doesn’t take long for Rowan to roll over and pull her onto him, draping his arms around her and soothingly stroking her back with his palms. “Thank you, Rowan. I’m glad you’re here,” she whispers sinking into the warm, soft fur of his chest. He struggles to say back “I’- al-way’ here f-or y-ou.” She looks up at him leaning up slightly to give him a kiss on his snout and then drops back down letting the reassuring presence of another soothe her as she falls asleep.

Ch. 4 - The Start of Something New

For the next day they work on trying to rebuild their stock of supplies. Rowan hunts while Lara, once again working on the campsite, gathers grass and leaves for a mattress and makes a fire. But keeps her efforts to a minimum knowing they will be setting out soon. Come night they are in much the same sleeping situation as before, as without anything to make a blanket or sleeping bag out of, Lara still finds the night unbearably cold. Basking in the heat of his body she notices the comfort she feels in his arms. The brunette wriggles against him in an attempt to get more comfortable but a hard lump beneath her waist prevents it. Thinking it was something she left in her pants she reaches down to remove it. As she goes to put her hands in her pocket she feels and sees looking down, Rowan’s hot and pulsing canine cock - rubbing against the outside of her pants.

Her pretty face flushes red with embarrassment. “Is… that… because of me?” Lara asks, almost whispering. With serious eyes Roan nods “I-I ‘ike y-ou. Y-ou s-ave-d m-e,” his deep voice tries to say. “s-o ver-y -rett-y.” He brings one of his big hands to the side of her surprised face and strokes her cheek with his thumb. She looks down from his eyes, but pushes her head into his hand, “I like you too. I don’t know what I would have done without you,” she once again moves up to kiss him. This time he starts to the return the kiss but ends up licking around and in her mouth. Not wanting to ruin the moment Lara lets him explore her mouth licking and occasionally suckling his long, wolfish tounge. As the kissing continues he begins to feel her body with his clawed hands, once she feels the sharp nails snag a couple of times on her garments she breaks the kiss - “Careful, these are my only clothes.” She chastises him and he tries to be, the effort clear even to Lara. But his non-retractable claws keep catching on clothing. Knowing where is going, she pushes herself up and stands up over him, Rowan lets his hands drop from her body with a depressed whine. “It’s okay, Rowan. I’m just going to undress, I really can’t afford to have these clothes wrecked.”

She begins to strip above him, again she blushes the heat spreading from her cheeks to her chest, taking off her shirt first, followed by her bra. Her perky, hand-filling breasts are illuminated by the moonlight shining in through the cave entrance, the werewolf unable to keep from staring at the sight of them bouncing softly with her movements. The lovely brunette steps to the side of him when she takes off her socks, having already removed her boots. She looks down as she then takes off her pants and panties in one pull, noticing his growing member. Lara gasps when she sees that, despite how large it is already, - it is still growing in steady throbs - and feels a warmth blossom from her core. Now naked, she remounts him, staying upright and letting his cock rest against her amazing ass. A surge of confidence hits the barely experienced woman when she sees how Rowan is looking at her and brings his hands up to her breasts. “You can touch me now, just be careful. I don’t want to get scratched too badly,” an affectionate tone to her voice.

Rowan does not waste time exploring her body further. Starting by easily engulfing her more than a-handful bosom with his hands and gently playing with and squeezing them. He thumbs her hard nipples, causing the skin of her breasts to erupt in goose flesh and the beautiful woman above him to let out a small moan of pleasure. His ears flick about, loving the sound of her enjoyment. Lara is pleased as he keeps playing with her breasts, making her to let out small gasps as the bliss flows through her body.

No longer satisfied with just playing with her tits, Rowan goes ahead and lets his strong hands roam her body. Running them up and down her sides, gently touching the gash on her svelte waist, letting his claws softly rake and tickle along her skin. His paws eventually cease their wandering, one on her thigh, the other cupping her pliable ass. His touch is electric to her skin leaving it tingling at his touches, causing her to lean forward when her back arches slightly. As the heat between her thighs grows she starts to grind her wide hips into his waist and play with her pussy, teasingly rubbing her clit.

The sight of Lara’s breasts dangling above him when she leans forward, makes his mouth salivate so he raises his head up to try and suckle them. His mouth, full of teeth and lacking proper lips, is unable to truly suck her nipples. Rowan settles for ever so delicately biting down on the one breast in his mouth and lapping all over it with his tongue, eliciting from her a louder moan as the rough surface of his tongue rasped against her sensitive nipple. Breathing in through his nose his cock becomes rock solid as he smells the scent of her arousal wafting from her now wet pussy.

Feeling a his member surges against her ass, she pulls away from his mouth and wonderful tongue - taking note of what else he could do with it in the future - and sits up. Lara’s arousal has become unbearable because of a combination of their playing with her body, the trust and affection she feels for him and his clear desire of her. Still straddling his waist she reaches behind her and grabs his large, canine cock with her small hand, it not closing all the way around the girth. The brunette then lifts herself up, Rowan’s hands both on her hips now to help, and lines the throbbing tumescence up with the entrance to her pussy. Unable to think of anything appropriate to say she settles for looking into his eyes as she lowers herself onto his cock.

Slowly she feels her nether-lips stretch about his largeness, his unnoticed precum and her wetness easing the passage. Every inch or so she raises back up before sinking further allowing herself to adjust to the unprecedented size. To stop himself from pulling Lara wholly down onto his member he squeezes at her hips and lets out a frustrated growl. A few, but terrible aggravating minutes later her hips meet his and he pulls her more tightly to him. He feels unbelievably hot and huge inside of her - utterly stretching her out, bottoming out in her canal completely, and stimulating all of her pleasure points. Looking down to see where they are joined she sees that his cock has caused a bulge in her otherwise flat tummy causing a wave of arousal to wash over, as her vagina squeezes his shaft.

Under her Rowan groans out in bliss, rolling his head back and squeezing her hips harder. Lara feels that and begins to lift herself up again before dropping down more quickly. He can feel the ridges and folds of her pussy cling to and rub against his shaft as she begins to rhythmically lift and then impale herself upon his canine dick. Her slickness grows and begins to trickle down his member making her smells more potent as her moans and gasps grow more frequent. Eventually the pace the brunette set becomes too slow for him so using his grip on her hips and his considerable strength, he begins to help her along faster.

The exertion of his strength over her continues to spur on Lara’s growing arousal and attraction. With each drop back down onto his shaft she feels stretched out as the fullness return, as he bottoms out, totally claiming her insides. The heat deep within her keeps growing into a raging inferno as her climax approaches. As she gets closer and closer to release she finds it hard to focus. Which is why she didn’t notice at first that Rowan was no longer bottoming out in her or that their hips were no longer meeting. But the denial of the bliss that his total penetration brings brought it to her attention, noticing now that there is a large knot forming at the base of his cock that is stopping their complete coupling. Vaguely recalling the knot’s purpose, she is concerned for a moment before her lust-addled mind dismisses the possibilities of their compatibility. Knowing that if he plunges into her entirely again she’ll cum; Lara encourages him “Do it! I want you… all… inside me!” With that reassurance, Rowan didn’t hesitate to pull her all the way down again. His bulbous knot further stretching her pussy lips before slipping past and being secured inside.

Immediately Lara orgasms, the ecstasy whiting out her mind, back arching fully, eyes open but sightless, as her mouth opens with a soundless scream. Her tunnel spasms and clamps around her lovers cock desperately trying to milk it of its semen. With the build up to this point and her insides undulating around his shaft it only takes Rowan a couple of short thrusts before he growls out in his own orgasm. His knot grows slightly bigger, ensuring it won’t budge or none of his cum will escape; his member hardens further and begins to pulse inside of her, shooting copious amounts of his wolf seed as deep inside her as possible.

Feeling his seed pour into her Lara’s orgasm peaks again and her canal squeezes out as much cum as possible before the pulsing of his member subsides. Eventually she is left with only the occasional aftershock of her climax and slumps forward onto his chest. She can feel the wondrous heat of his seed deep inside her; the bulge in her abdomen against Rowan’s stomach, caused by his still erect cock; and a fatigue wash over her. Exhausted she pulls the werewolf’s head down to hers and kisses him again, saying softly “That was wonderful. I’m thankful I have you with me.” With unspoken affection he licks the side of her face, letting his head fall back, and comfortingly strokes her back while sleep takes her. 

Lara awakes to a chill running down her spine, lying alone on the makeshift bed, she briefly worries. But sitting up she sees her clothes now clumsily folded, but placed with care next to her, having been recovered from where they were discarded the previous night and dresses quickly to stave off the morning cold. During which she notices the clacking sound from outside the cave. Just outside the entrance is Rowan, hunched over a pile of coarse tinder and kindling, striking two stones together in an attempt to start a fire. Although appreciating his efforts she walks over to him placing a hand on his shoulder and says “we won’t be needing a fire this morning, but it’s sweet of you to start making one. We should head out soon… I need to save my friends.” 

Stopping what he is doing Rowan nods in acknowledgment and stands up. He grabs the pack that Lara has given him and waits for her to gather her things. When she is ready to leave she walks up beside him and grabs his hand gently pulling him forward with her, heading towards the broadcast tower.

**Author's Note:**

> If I receive enough positive feedback I will continue the series more quickly.


End file.
